


Where the Pieces Fall

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being resurrected by God, Gabriel has joined Team Free Will as a penance for all the wrongs he’s done as Loki. On a hunt, he and Sam fall into a deadly magical trap. Fortunately, Gabriel manages to turn the curse into a sexual spell. But things will get worse before they can get better…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Pieces Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Secret Lovers exchange over at team_free_love back in 2010. Beta-ed by morganoconner.

“Aww, come on Sammy-boy, it’s just a _joke_!”

Sam doesn’t answer, he just glares at Gabriel, crossing his arms, waiting.

“Gabriel,” Castiel says, reproach clear in his voice.

The archangel rolls his eyes. “All right, all right.” He snaps, and Sam’s hair turns back from the flashy green it had become to its usual shade of brown.

“Don’t think this makes it all right, because it doesn’t,” Sam declares before storming out of the room.

Sam had been glad when Gabriel, freshly resurrected by God, had asked to join them. A penance, he had said, to atone for all the things he’d done as Loki. And he’s been useful too. Not only have his amazing powers helped them defeat any creature they’ve come across, but his knowledge has allowed them to solve cases faster than they ever have.

But, as it turns out, you couldn’t take the Trickster out of Gabriel, and soon the archangel was playing tricks on them. Harmless jokes really, but irritating ones. For some reason, he seems to have set himself against Sam. 

This very morning he’d decided it would be fun to turn Sam’s hair green while he was interviewing the sister of the victim, a young, very distraught woman who’d been gripping Sam’s arm as if her life depended on it until the incident.

The whole situation is just so frustrating. Sam really wants to like the archangel, and in some ways he does, probably more than he should, but for some reason Gabriel hates him. That’s the only explanation for his behavior: Gabriel hates him.

Sam punches the wall next to the vending machine. It’s stupid, and it hurts, but it feels so good to let his anger and frustration out. It was either that or punching Gabriel in the face, anyways. The wall probably hurt less.

He has to go back eventually. When he does, Gabriel is sulking, Castiel looks frustrated, like he had been trying to talk some sense into his brother to no avail, and Dean is cleaning his guns on the table. Sam drags his laptop to his bed, then proceeds to ignore the tension in the room as best he can.

***

It’s been a long hunt, but they’re finally closing in on the damn demon that’s been creating havoc in this small backwater town for the last few weeks. Dean and Castiel circle the abandoned warehouse, leaving Sam and Gabriel to force their way through the front door. Gabriel raises a hand dramatically and the door flies open. Sam grips the demon-killing knife tighter as they enter the dark, empty warehouse. 

It doesn’t hit them until they’ve reached the middle of the room. A wave of heat falls on them both, almost knocking them off their feet, and a series of Enochian symbols Sam doesn’t quite recognize start glowing on the floor.

The door at the other end of the warehouse opens as Dean and Castiel burst into the vast, empty space.

“Don’t!” Sam warns at the same time Gabriel shouts “Stop!”

Castiel grabs Dean’s arm as his eyes fall on the still glowing symbols.

There’s a pressure on Sam’s chest, slowly making it harder to breath.

“Gabriel?” he pants. “What’s happening?”

“A death-trap,” the archangel says. “One designed to kill any human or angel caught in it.”

“Can’t you do anything?” Dean’s voice is tight, like he’s holding his panic in.

Gabriel’s eyes flick up to Sam’s face.

“I might be able to modify it into something else.” He turns back to Dean and Castiel. “Best if the two of you get out of here first, though.”

“What are you going to do?” Sam asks as Castiel drags a reluctant Dean out of the warehouse.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel says. 

Then he closes his eyes, crouching to the ground. He presses his palms to the glowing symbols, and after a few seconds two sigils shift.

The pressure on Sam’s chest seems to lift and he can breath again. His relief is short-lived though; soon he’s swept by a wave of uncontrollable want. Then Gabriel is back on his feet, body plastered against Sam, grabbing Sam’s neck to pull him down into a searing kiss. Their mouths meet in a clash of lips and teeth, hard, rushed and desperate. 

There’s a hard line of arousal against Sam’s thigh, and his own erection rubs against Gabriel’s stomach. The archangel pushes him back against a wall and Sam shouts as pain ripples through his spine, but he doesn’t care, can’t care, can’t think anything other than ‘need, need, yes, please, _need_!”

He pushes Gabriel’s clothes out of the way while the archangel rips his off. Much later, when he can think properly again, Sam will be grateful for Gabriel’s control to be strong enough that the archangel _thinks_ of snapping some sort of lube into existence. Right now though, all he can do is moan as two of Gabriel’s slick fingers push into him, rough, too hard, stretching him open without any real care.

Then Gabriel is pulling him from the wall and pushing him down. Sam lands on his hands and knees, barely has the time to turn his head, to look back at Gabriel’s crazed face, into those too-wide eyes, before the archangel is pushing his legs apart, kneeling behind him, taking him in one rough thrust of his hips.

Sam’s eyes close, he drops his head and pushes back into Gabriel’s thrusts. It’s rough and hard and too much, and it hurts, but it feels so fucking good. Gabriel’s hands are gripping his hips too tight, fingernails digging into his skin. The sounds of moaning and panting and flesh slapping into flesh fills the empty warehouse for some time, until it’s too much, and Sam reaches to jerk himself off.

He comes hard, his seed staining the dirty floor under him. It doesn’t take long for the angel to follow him over the edge, which is fortunate, since the effects of the spell start to wear off pretty quickly.

When they’re both spent, Sam collapses to the ground. He can hear Gabriel panting loudly behind him, but he just can’t muster the courage to look at him. Deep down, he knows the archangel just saved both their lives, but this? This was brutal, almost vicious. He doesn’t know how they’ll move on from the destructiveness of what they’ve just done to each other.

The silence, only broken by their heavy breathing, is almost deafening.

After a while, Sam tries to sit up, hisses as pain flares through his lower back and his ass. There’s a soft snapping sound and the pain in his body disappears.

They put their clothes on in silence still, not looking at each other. Sam’s shirt is torn, ripped in places, but he pulls it on anyway.

When they come out of the warehouse Dean pulls him into a tight hug, and Sam can feel relief radiate out of his brother. Sam risks a look at Gabriel. The archangel is avoiding Castiel’s intense stare. Castiel’s blue eyes are unreadable to Sam, but he has a feeling Castiel knows exactly what just happened. He prays he never tells Dean.

***

Things are weird after that. Gabriel doesn’t play any tricks anymore. Actually, he barely speaks, and never talks directly to Sam.

His silence hurts more than anything that happened in the warehouse. As a result, Sam starts moping –though he’d vehemently deny it if anyone were to call him on it. He spends as much time alone as he can, volunteering to go get them food or do research at the library.

He has time to think, when he’s on his own. After a while he has to admit that maybe he had some sort of feelings for Gabriel. That maybe he could have ignored what had happened, could have tried to put it behind him, to forget that warehouse even existed, if Gabriel hadn’t started avoiding him afterwards, as if he were ashamed to have stooped so low as to have sex with him.

It takes a whole month for Dean to decide he’s fed up with Sam and Gabriel’s behavior. He corners Sam in their room one afternoon, while the angels are off somewhere.

“Don’t you think you should at least talk to the guy?”

“I have nothing to say to him,” Sam says without looking up from his laptop.

“Oh, stop being such an idiot!” Dean complains. “You feel terrible, he feels terrible, and all that tension is bringing us all down. If you don’t do it for you, do it for the team.”

“Oh, yeah,” Sam snickers, “because all the tension only comes from Gabriel and me.”

“What do you mean?” Dean frowns.

Sam sighs. “Nothing,” he says. “Seriously, I don’t see why I should talk to him, he’s the one who’s been ignoring me.”

“Oh, for God’s sake Sam! He’s not giving you the cold shoulder, he just feels guilty about whatever happened in that warehouse.”

“Guilty? Gabriel never feels guilty about anything.”

Dean shakes his head.

“Dude, he’s been pulling your pigtails and hitting on you ever since he joined us. The guy cares about you.”

“You’re dreaming Dean. Just because your angel is head over heels in love with you doesn’t mean the rest of them aren’t still dicks.”

“ _My_ angel?”

“Yes,” Sam says, slapping his laptop shut. “Your angel. Castiel. Who can’t stop staring at you lovingly and doing everything he can to make you happy. When are _you_ going to talk to him, put him out of his misery?”

“I don’t- he doesn’t- That’s not the point, Sam!” Dean snaps, before turning around and fleeing the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sam opens his laptop again. But he just can’t concentrate on his research, Dean’s words going round and round in his head. It actually makes some sort of sense, in a twisted kind of way. How could he not have seen it? 

Maybe he does need to speak with Gabriel after all.

***

His decision made, Sam starts looking for an opportunity to be alone with Gabriel. Because this is not a conversation he wants to have in front of his brother, nor in front of Castiel, thank you very much. But being alone with someone who’s been avoiding you isn’t easy, especially when that person can literally disappear from a room any time he wants.

He can thank his brother, eventually, because one evening Dean just grabs Castiel’s arm, says “I need to talk to you” and drags him out of the motel room. Sam is quick. The instant the door closes he calls Gabriel’s name, praying the archangel doesn’t snap away anyway.

He doesn’t, but he doesn’t meet Sam’s eyes either. Sam shifts uncomfortably on his chair.

“Dean–“ he starts, but breaks off, not sure how to continue.

“Is finally going to confess his undying love to my brother?” Gabriel snickers after a pause, but the snark sounds only half-hearted.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Sam smiles softly. “Though it’s not what I was going to say.”

Gabriel looks up at the soft tone of Sam’s voice.

“What were you going to say?” he asks slowly.

“Dean thinks that you like me,” Sam says, feeling silly as the words pass his lips.

“What if I do?” Gabriel asks flatly, his face completely blank. 

It’s such an odd look on him –Gabriel’s face is always a complicated mess of emotions carefully hidden under a variety of smiles and smirks– that Sam wonders for an instant if it’s really the archangel who’s staring at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes.

Then Gabriel raises an expectant eyebrow at him, and Sam releases the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

“Well,” he smiles, “if you do like me, maybe you’d like to know that I like you too. When you’re not being a jerk and ignoring me that is.”

Gabriel’s face lights up as a slow, slightly disbelieving smile grows on it. Then he throws his head back as he starts laughing, and Sam can’t help joining in, because that? That’s not a mocking laughter. Gabriel’s laugh is full of joy, it rings in Sam’s ears and echoes in his chest, all the way to his heart.

“Oh, we’ve been real idiots, haven’t we?” Gabriel says as he wipes an invisible tear from the corner of his exe.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees, rising from his chair to take a seat next to the archangel on the bed.

Gabriel puts his small hand on Sam’s, looks at him with serious eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

He doesn’t have to say more. Sam leans in, presses his lips against Gabriel’s. The kiss is slow, tender, full of apologies and forgiveness. Gabriel sighs against Sam’s mouth, shifts closer to him.

They both jump when something crashes against the wall with a ‘thump’. Sam was sure the adjoining room was empty, or at least it was supposed to be. There’s a loud moan coming through the wall and Sam freezes. Is that…?

“Dean…” Castiel’s voice is muffled, but still recognizable. It’s low and breathy and _decadent_.

Sam looks down to meet Gabriel’s laughing eyes.

“Sounds like our brothers are having fun,” the archangel chirps. “Think we could follow their lead?”

Sam rubs the back of his neck. After all that happened in the warehouse and afterwards, he should feel nervous, should hesitate. But he realizes he doesn’t. He trusts Gabriel, as insane as it might be, and he can see in the angel’s eyes that he will never intentionally hurt him.

“Only if you sound-proof the room,” he smiles.

Gabriel snaps, and silence falls into the motel room. Then he hooks a finger into Sam’s collar, pulls him down into another kiss. 

Later there will be words and explanations and more apologies. There will be guilt and anger and forgiveness. Then after that there’ll be laughter and teasing and ganging up to play tricks on Dean and Castiel. There will be fights and making-ups and all the things that make up a relationship. 

It will take them a long time to say with words what they’re saying with their bodies as they carefully make love to each other. But when the words do come, Sam knows that nothing in the entire universe will ever be able to tear them apart.


End file.
